Okay, So Maybe I Like It
by StrangexWonderful
Summary: One shot. Based on the Riff Off when Beca ran in and started rapping No Diggity. Beca/Chloe because they're clearly soul mates.


Chloe Beale, while she didn't always agree with what Aubrey did now being the leader of the Bellas, she had to admit they shared very similar music tastes. She figured as a result of being best friends for so long that something like music would be an easy common ground for the two. She was easily right. Chloe liked the music they sang, music that was sang and written by women, and music that had depth to the song.

However, there was always this slight discrepancy that Chloe tried to not flaunt to Aubrey often because there was really no chance they would ever agree on it.

Because secretly, Chloe really had a love for some rap songs. All of which, Aubrey hated with a burning passion. However, Aubrey and Chloe, despite some tension, were still best friends, so Aubrey hadn't gone into endless rants about how she felt rap was demeaning and pointless…as long as Chloe wouldn't play it for her to hear.

So, when the Riff-Off was in full swing and the Treblemakers were attempting to finish strong, and Beca ran up and started rapping "No Diggity", Chloe and Aubrey couldn't help but be shocked (along with everyone else). Aubrey wasn't sure what song it even was, or if she was making this up as Beca kept spitting out rhymes, but Aubrey had no idea how to help, nor the want to help create this rap song beat that she didn't want the Bella's future to turn into what was happening.

Chloe's jaw dropped though when Beca spit rhymes she hadn't heard in _years _(but vaguely remembers having on one of her older mp3 players) because _dammit _if that wasn't one of the absolute sexiest things Chloe's seen and heard in quite a while.

Of course Chloe knew that she was attracted to Beca (because who wouldn't be after getting past even a little bit of that tough exterior?) and it was confirmed when she saw Beca naked in the shower singing her lady jam. She tried not to glance at the glory of Beca's body, but come on. It was irresistible.

So, Chloe has been attempting to move past this toner that she feels for Beca. But watching the brunette rapping with confidence and skill only makes the toner grow much stronger for Beca. When the rest of the Bella's start coming in, Chloe immediately falls into a nice accompaniment part and focuses on the sweet sound of Beca's voice singing the song. And when Beca walks right next to Chloe, Chloe can feel the pull toward the short brunette increasing with every note she hears and every second that passes.

After their unfortunate lost to a rule no one has ever heard of, and their poor excuse of trying to do their group cheer after Aubrey dismisses Beca's excitement over that performance, everyone is heading back to their respective dorms, but Chloe needs to talk to Beca because she needs to tell her how fantastic that was.

"Hey Beca, wait up!" Chloe shouts to the brunette who is quickly storming toward her dorm room (probably frustrated with continuously butting heads with Aubrey). However, Beca turns at the sound of the red head's call, and even has a small half smile appear on her face.

Chloe speeds to catch up with Beca, and by now everyone else has left so it's just the two of them. "That was amazing, Beca!" Chloe gushes. "Seriously, that was incredible with you rapping to perfection and singing so great!"

Beca's small smile turns into a smirk as she asks "So you like rap, huh?"

Chloe doesn't know why, but she blushes slightly (maybe the butterflies she feels in her stomach) and replies, "Okay, so maybe I like it…but only a little."

Beca chuckles and it's so adorable Chloe can't help but add "I like it a whole lot more when you're the one singing it."

Beca stops smiling and looks at Chloe quizzically. However, Chloe is confident, and she is not about to take something back that she absolutely meant. "Yeah?" Beca asks shyly with a smile growing slightly.

Chloe takes this small sign as a win, and moves closer to Beca until they're face to face. Chloe smirks and leans closely to Beca's ear and briefly admires the piercings that are undeniably attractive to Chloe in an 'alternative' way. She breathes out "You rapping is definitely oh so _hot_" and Chloe practically moans out the word hot because she's not only worked up from her close proximity to the brunette, but still worked up from the memory of Beca's confidence and pure skill.

She leans back barely in time for Beca to tangle one hand in red hair and place her other hand on the taller girl's hip. Beca makes eye contact with the bluest eyes she's ever seen (are they darker?) and have been constantly attacking her thought processes (and mixes). Then she leans in.

The two pairs of lips meet and both girls can feel the electricity coursing through one another. Chloe's hands secure themselves around Beca's waist as she feels the softness of Beca's lips gently kiss her own. Soon Beca's tongue is asking for entrance and Chloe instantly allows access. She softly moans into the younger girl's mouth from the pleasure that she hasn't felt in…well she's not sure how long it's been, if ever. Chloe's far from caring about that in this moment, because she's far too happy to question anything that's going on.

Eventually, air becomes an issue for the two and they disconnect only their lips, and try to catch their breath. Beca leans her forehead against Chloe's and smiles as her breathing finally regulates. Chloe gives her a shining smile that Beca thinks is absolutely adorable in every way, but she wouldn't verbalize that thought…not yet, at least. So, instead Beca softly states "If I would have known rapping would have that effect on you, I would've done that a while ago."

Chloe giggles and it makes Beca's heart melt. "Aw you like kissing me." Chloe teases.

Beca leans forward to press a chaste kiss against Chloe's lips once again and replies, "Okay, so maybe I like it."


End file.
